


New Master

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Established Relationship, Established Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, M/M, Mark of Mastery (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Scala ad Caelum (Kingdom Hearts), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Worlds (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Short story of Sora bring good news to Riku.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 22





	New Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmartZelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/gifts).



> This is just 100% pure fluff with Riku in a teasing mood.

The newly made keyblade master sprang up with unbridled energy. After everything he has done and has witnessed, he could finally call himself a keyblade master. He looked at his companions who have been there every step of the way. He almost couldn't contain how happy he was, but he managed to settle on hugging the duck and dog. Nothing in the known worlds could best him now. His dearest boyfriend was lucky he was off on a mission right now.

Donald and Goofy were glad to see Sora become a keyblade master. He had done everything to get to this moment. The boy had overfilled his requirements and the two believe Master Yen Sid was a bit to unfair to Sora when he was pulled into darkness against his will. Especially when Riku was still struggling with his darkness at the time. Regardless, Sora had gotten his wish and he was now filled with joy. The boy realized he needed to tell his boyfriend right then and there.

So in the brunette's infinite wisdom, he ran out and focused for a long moment on his connection to Riku. Once he was sure it was a solid pathway, he pulled out Kingdom Key and opened a pathway for him to get to his beloved. The king was trailing behind the walking miracle, wanting to congratulate him, only to see the brunette jump head first into a dream portal and vanish. The king just paused and decided to go tell the wizard owning the tower what had just happened.

The silver haired keyblade master was currently kicked back and relaxing in Scala Ad Caelum. Yen Sid had managed to locate the lost sleeping world, and Riku's job was to find its keyhole and awaken it again. But he was taking his sweet time doing it. Not as nearly as many dream eaters showed up here like it the other sleeping worlds. Granted it was also found in Xehanort's heart originally as a dream portal. So that does say a lot about the area as it stands. He was enjoying the sunlight on his skin. It felt nice. This sleeping world owned a day and night cycle, which was rare in most sleeping worlds.

As the male sat there, eating an apple out in the open, he felt a rush of wind. It felt like a faint vacuum. But dissipated to fast to become a tornado. At most it could be akin to Aeroga. Riku stood up and looked behind him, which gave him a gift. Looking up he saw Sora plummeting down the soil. Knowing that his boyfriend would simply roll when the impact should break his legs, Riku merely stepped away from the impact radius. The brunette figured out how to orientate himself and slow his decent all at once. Something that didn't faze his boyfriend at all either. The boy was named after the sky, and he often did pull stunts like that. The younger one looked up the silver haired boy and smiled brightly.

"Riku!" His voice was filled with glee. Before the male in question could react, he had a smaller boy flinging his body at him. Riku caught him, dropping his apple. The lilac haired male was reasonably annoyed over the apple. But he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed for long with such a happy and smiling ball of energy hanging around his neck. Looking down at him with a soft look he poked Sora's nose.

"Hi lovely. What brings you to me and my wasted apple?" Riku teased. The brunette pouted slightly before letting go of his neck. The keyblade master dropped his boyfriend unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" The boy pouted once more.

"You made me waste my apple." Riku reiterated. "But I'll let it slide." He pulls out a chair and sits in it backwards, earning a glare from his shorter boyfriend. "So what brings you back to accompany me at this lost world?" He said feigning disinterest by picking at his nails.

Sora huffed, but with a simple eye role he was back to normal. "I passed!"

"What, the cooking test?" His boyfriend joked.

"No the mark of Mastery!" The smaller male proclaimed. This made the older one perk up and smile. Getting up he poked Sora's arms.

"You passed? With these thin arms?" Riku was in the teasing mood, and Sora wasn't having it.

"Yes! And I _didn't_ need saving this time!" Sora said while crossing his arms and whipping his head away from his love. The taller male chuckled and leaned over to the smaller one and placed a small kiss on his temple.

"I knew you could do it." Riku praised softly. "I'm proud you didn't need me to save you once more too." The soft seafoam eyes were met with ocean ones. A smile graced the lips of the smaller male and his lover pulled away. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are we going to find this keyhole together?"

"Ah!" Sora gasped and then got a determined look in his eyes. "Com' on Riku! We need to find it! This time we can actually fight side by side and I can finally spoil you."

"Just because I am your dream eater doesn't mean I need to be spoiled Sora." Riku laughed as he fondly watched his boyfriend rush into the main town of the pearly white colored town. "Besides you spoil me all the time with your love alone."

"I don't care! You're being spoiled more. And I will feed you all the treats I get my hands on!" The smaller brunette ran off smiling brightly, his taller boyfriend trailing behind him with a softly smile on his lips. They were perfect for each other, and he wouldn't have it any way. 


End file.
